The Only One That Will Bloom
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: This was written in response to the challange to write an alternate ending for the EPIC KISS scene in chapter 41. Vivi kisses Hana and her secret comes tumbling out. How does Vivi react to finding out that Hana is in love with him.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hana To Akuma 花と悪魔 and I make no money from writing this work of fanfiction.

A/N: For my readers who are not familiar with Hana To Akuma – The basic premise is that a demon comes to earth and finds a baby girl abandoned. He brings her in to his home, and now that she is 14, she is in love with him as a man, and though he is cold and grouchy to others, he has a soft spot for Hana and is in love with her too.

This was written in response to a challenge issued by lj user nanaga to re-write the ending of the EPIC KISS scene in the last chapter of HtA. (She specifically requested it NOT be 'M' rated, so no naughty stuff here – only a sweet kiss and some snuggling.)

Hana's name means 'Flower' in Japanese... And it is known in HtA canon that when Demons hold Flowers they immediately wilt and die.

Ojiisan means 'old man' or 'grandpa' in Japanese. (I've never been able to find HtA to read in Japanese, but I'm assuming that the word 'geezer' in English is actually 'Ojiisan' in the original Japanese. Feel free to let me know if you have info on that.)

* * *

花とヴィヴィ花と悪魔花とヴィヴィ花と悪魔花とヴィヴィ花と悪魔花とヴィヴィ

The Only One That Doesn't Wilt

花とヴィヴィ花と悪魔花とヴィヴィ花と悪魔花とヴィヴィ花と悪魔花とヴィヴィ

Vivi slammed his lips to Hana's and she froze beneath him, but his heightened senses could easily detect her heart beat racing away in her chest like a trapped animal beating itself against the bars of its cage.

He indulged in the moment as much as he dared; relishing this kiss more than he should have for a mere "punishment".

He broke the kiss and turned to leave, intent on traveling to that bastard Ojiisan's domain once more in search of answers. _What the hell could have happened in order to make Hana not love me anymore?_

_More importantly… Why do I care so much?_

_Why does it feel as if, each time she rejects me in some small way, it tears another piece of heart from my chest and the air leaves my lungs… Why can't I breathe when she's away from me? Why can't I sleep knowing Hana won't be there in my bed in the morning; annoying me to wake me while the detestable sun is still high in the sky? Why can't I touch another – _taste _another woman's blood – without craving for Hana's blood once more, even though I don't want to hurt her…_

_No, I don't ever want to hurt the girl I lo-_

A small voice stopped him from finishing his shocking thoughts.

"Vivi, please_!_" He turned around to see Hana in tears, shivering despite the warmth of the bathwater. "Hana wishes she could tell you, but… Hana wants to be with Vivi forever and if Vivi knows Hana's secret… He… He won't want Hana to be with him anymore!"

Vivi's eyes widened in shock. What could have possibly happened that Hana thought he wouldn't want her near him anymore? Did that Ojiisan do something to Hana… Something she was ashamed of? Something he thought he wouldn't forgive her for?

"_Hana only got the "prize"." _ What exactly _was _the _"prize"_ she was talking about? Vivi went livid when a few perverted thoughts flited through his mind… _Sweet, innocent _Hana would be so easily taken advantage of by that awful Lucifer… He _had _tried to _marry _her, after all…

_If he touched Hana in any weird way… Did anything wrong to Hana… I will kill that miserable bastard._

Vivi's eyes narrowed and a dark aura surrounded him as he thought of that stupid Demon King doing something weird to _his _girl, "Hana, Did that Ojiisan do something to you? Did he… Did he… Did he…" Vivi took a deep breath, and forced himself to ask the question he might not want the answer to, "Did he… _touch _you, Hana?"

Hana shook her head, her cheeks growing crimson when she thought she might know what Vivi was talking about. "No, he only talked to Hana."

"Then _what_, Hana?" Vivi walked to the side of the tub, and reached out his hand to cradle Hana's cheek with his palm. With no one else around to witness such tender actions, Vivi sought to get Hana to tell him what was wrong. He'd tried being forceful, and that hadn't worked, so maybe… Maybe he could coax it out of her if he were more… Gentile and gentle. Hana was, after all, his delicate flower… "Hana, don't be stupid." Okay… So 'gentle' had never been something he was particularly 'good' at…

Vivi swiped his thumb across Hana's cheek, wiping away a few of her silent but steady tears and tried again, "There is _nothing _you could say or do that would make me not want you around anymore. Didn't I already say it? _I… I also want to be with Hana forever…_" He hated having to repeat himself, but Hana didn't remember it… And… She needed to know… "Hana I…"

Suddenly, Hana burst out in sobs so hard they racked her whole body and her wet hands reached up and clutched his shirt as she pulled herself forward, burying her bright red face in his shoulder. The young girl continued to cry, and softly whimpered against him. Vivi strained his hearing, listening to her finally spill the secret she'd been holding in so long, "Hana loves Vivi… Hana loves Vivi not like a beloved brother or a beloved father… Hana… Hana… Hana loves Vivi like… like… Hana loves Vivi like a _man!_"

Vivi's eyes shot wide open and his jaw dropped. _Hana… is in __**love **__with me?_

Slowly, a soft smile curved the demon's lips upward. He was so… happy… Inexplicably happy to hear those words from her.

He wrapped his arms around her slim shoulders, and pulled her up out of the water half-way, hugging her to him. "Is that what all this fuss is about? Stupid girl…"

He almost didn't hear the next words of the young girl pressing herself against him, "And… Hana know that Vivi will never love Hana like that…Demon King-sama told Hana that Vivi will never accept Hana's feelings, and he will make Hana leave if he finds out!"

Vivi finally pulled Hana even closer to him, and stood up, bringing her with him. He reached out for a towel, and wrapped it around the small girl, before hefting her up princess-style and preparing to carry her to bed. "Don't ever listen to anything that spiteful Ojiisan ever tells you again. He's stupid and senile Hana, and he'll make you stupid if you listen to his senile words."

Hana shivered a little in his arms, but finally took a shaky breath and looked up at Vivi with red puffy eyes, still glistening with tears. "Vivi will not make Hana leave, then?"

Vivi shook his head in the negative, "Didn't I tell you not to be stupid? I think that Ojiisan has rubbed off on you too much already." Vivi watched as Hana frowned, and secretly, though he'd never admit it aloud, he found it undeniably… "Cute"... No, he most definitely would _never _admit that to _anyone_...

He gave her a re-assuring smile, the one that had always been reserved for only her and finally exited the bathroom and carried Hana down to her bedroom. He set her down at the door. "Get dressed for bed."

Hana nodded and closed the door, getting out of her wet petticoat and underclothing and drying off with the towel, before slipping into a nice, dry, warm nightgown.

She heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Vivi standing there, now dressed in only drawstring night pants. "Come on."

"Eh?" Hana was shocked as he grabbed her by the hand and dragged her down the hall to his bedroom.

"It's going to continuing storming all night tonight, so you might as well just come to bed with me now." His words, usually harsh with pseudo-annoyance at a statement that would have showcased how "troublesome" Hana could be, was, this time, warm and almost… _teasing._

The truth was… Vivi just wanted to snuggle up and hold her tonight. He had always secretly enjoyed when Hana would look to him for comfort and security, and he had especially enjoyed sleeping with her nestled into his chest last time they were in the demon realm. Not in any _perverted _way… He just…

Dammit.

He just _loved _her, and he wanted to keep her close. He really did want to be with her forever.

Vivi climbed in bed and pulled the covers back and Hana reluctantly climbed in, keeping a respectful distance between them. Suddenly a clash of lightning and thunder happened right outside the window, and Hana yelped.

Not two seconds later she felt two strong arms wrap around her and pull her snug against an equally strong chest, pressing her blushing face against her beloved Vivi.

A large hand crept through her long hair, and slipped down to tilt her chin up. "Give me a kiss goodnight." Vivi whispered, while Hana thought she would just _die _of embarrassment. Hana looked down and to the side, seeming to consider what to do, but… She made up her mind and quickly moved up to give Vivi a kiss… Right on the lips.

The hand at her jaw held her face in place, and Vivi slanted his mouth over hers, his tongue peaking out to lick Hana's lower lip for just the briefest moment. Hana gasped and when she did she felt the tip of Vivi's tongue brust against the very tip of hers for a split second before withdrawing entirely.

Hana's face was bright red when she whispered his name, "Vivi…" wonderingly, while his dark eyes looked down into hers searchingly.

_What am I ever going to do now??? _Vivi smiled to himself, while looking down into familiar features that he thought were, perhaps, the most beautiful and innocent he had ever seen.

His fingers traced the contours of Hana's face for a few soft, lingering moments before he ran those same long tapered fingers through a few strands of light-brown hair, following them back and tucking them behind a delicately rounded ear. He buried his fingers fully in the glossy strands at the back of Hana's small head and pushed her face to chest once more.

"Go to sleep now, Hana."

"Hana… I… I love you, Vivi." She whispered in to his chest, feeling freer and freer each and every time she said it and Vivi did not out-right reject her.

Vivi squeezed her tightly for a moment; this precious little human girl in his arms… The girl he couldn't imagine living without. "I…" He hesitated. It was too soon… She was still too young…

But…

"I know, Hana… I _know._"

Some day…

"Now go to sleep. I'll hold you until the storm lets up."

"Will Vivi just… Will he just hold Hana 'til morning?"

He squeezed her again, and nodded, discretely scenting her hair and brushing the tip of his nose against the top of her head.

_I'll hold you forever… _

_My flower...  
_

_The only flower that will **bloom** in my hands._

_

* * *

Review and let me know what you think - If you are a reader of mine from another fandom and would like to see some canon loli-lite (Hana is 14, Vivi is a few hundred years old. He has known hana and raised her from a baby) romance, read Hana To Akuma at http:// www . onemanga . com /hana_to_akuma / 01 / 01  
_


End file.
